


The Gift Of Love

by Pieceofship



Category: Ape Escape
Genre: Impregnation, Multi, Oral Sex, Smut, Stuffing, Two Shot, Vaginal Sex, Will add more tags for next chapter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-16
Updated: 2016-10-16
Packaged: 2018-08-22 21:44:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8302246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pieceofship/pseuds/Pieceofship
Summary: Pink learns love is a complex thing.





	

Pink loved her birthday, a whole date dedicated just for her. What wasn't to love? Not to mention her birthday party had a very good start. First an afternoon filled with sushi and karaoke, then gifts. Monkey Yellow prepared a birthday cake for her as his present (As he always did with her and the rest of the Freaky Monkey Five) a delicious strawberry shortcake, White had given her a card containing gift certificates to her favourite clothing stores, Red got her a pair of expensive headphones, and Blue had given her an RC car, remembering how she wanted to learn how to use it. Now her leader, Specter, said he would give her his gift tonight. 

Pink made her way down the hallway, she felt so excited it almost hurt. Specter, wanting to give her his gift alone, she couldn't help but skip happily instead of walk. Specter, her darling Specter, wanting to be alone with her! She twirled on the tips of her toes in glee. Pink just knew eventually he would recognize his feelings for her! All the banana lunches she made for him everyday, that suit Pink spent all that time knitting for him, the love letter she wrote him, and of course letting him vent about whatever. It all had worked! Specter was going to be all hers! So many years of trying to woo him finally paid off!

Pink's joyful skipping eventually came to a stop when she reached a door. Her heart raced with anticipation, what sort of surprise did Specter have in store for her? A dozen red roses to go with his love confession? Tickets to an exotic island getaway for just the two of them? Or maybe even a marriage proposal! Okay... maybe that last one was rushing into things, but hey, she was allowed to dream. The metal doors opened with a soft 'whoosh', Pink felt her heart flutter in amazement at the sight before her.

The room was dimly lit, the lighting in the area was set on the lowest setting. In the centre of the room was a round table with a long white pristine table cloth to cover it, two crystal wine glasses, and a bottle of wine, as well as two charming oak wood chairs. And of course her beloved Specter! He stood next to the table, in his hand was a lit match, which he use to light up the candles in the centre of the table before blowing them out. Specter's crimson eyes took notice of her, his mouth formed a welcoming smile.  
I'm 

"Welcome, Pink." he greeted.

A candle light dinner! Specter's birthday gift to her was a candle light dinner! Oh this was marvellous! So romantic yet refined, this was the best gift yet! 

"Oh Specter baby, this is beautiful!" she mused, then quickly covered her mouth. Remembering the last reaction she got when she called her boss 'baby'. "Sorry." 

Specter only chuckled lightly. "It's your birthday, call me whatever you like." he pulled out a chair for her. "Take a seat, I hope you're hungry. Would you care for some wine?" he asked, picking up the wine bottle. "It's rosé."

Admittedly she was still a little full from all the sushi and cake, but for Specter she would make room. 

"Thank you, baby~!" Monkey Pink cooed, taking her seat. If Specter allowed her to use that pet name for tonight, then she was gonna use it. He poured her a glass of wine and smiled again.

"I'll be right back." he said, leaving the room. Then returning with two plates, covered by matching silver covers. Specter then placed the two plates on the table, before removing the covers, revealing a salad made of baby spinach, and topped with strawberries, blueberries, raspberries, and sliced toasted almonds.

"Triple berry summer salad." Specter announced, sitting down in his own seat.

"Oh Specter, it looks delicious!" Pink cooed, immediately spearing some with her fork.

"It's just a salad, it's just the mere act of tossing items together." he said as Pink ate a forkful. Fresh, crisp, juicy from the berries and that subtle crunch from the almonds. 

"Don't be so modest, it's divine!" she praised. And what made it better was Specter made it, just knowing he did this for her made her feel beyond happy. This was going to be the best birthday ever! 

Throughout the first course they sipped their wine, ate and chatted. But what made this different then any conversation they had before was it lacked Specter discussing his plans, or ranting and raving about his hatred of humans. They were just like two old friends rather than boss and worker. It was so refreshing, like a beach breeze. They conversed about various topics that never once related to Specter's plans, they talked about movies, music, books, it was such a welcomed change! Why did her birthday only have to be once a year? She wanted this to last forever. And an outstanding superstar like her should be celebrated everyday.

Once their salads were done, Specter took another sip of his wine before clearing it away.

"Thank you, that was absolutely lovely." Monkey Pink complimented with a bright and thankful grin. 

"I'm glad you enjoyed it, hopefully you're enjoy the main course. It was rather difficult to make." Specter confessed. "I had to ask for help from Monkey Yellow." As much as Pink hated Yellow, she had to admit he was an excellent cook. "I'll be right back." and with that he left with the dirty dishes.

Pink couldn't help but grin, this was all she could ask for. If he world was to end right now, she would be okay with it. This was going to be the best night of her life! She took another sip of her wine as Specter returned, once again carrying two silver trays with matching silver covers. The scent of imported spices filled the room, that alone caused her mouth to water. 

"It smells wonderful." Pink mused as Specter lifted the cover, revealing a plates of spaghetti and meatballs, each topped with a big sprinkle of parmesan cheese. "Looks outstanding too."

"Well hopefully it tastes as good as it looks and smells." Specter chuckled, picking up his fork and twirling the pasta noodles around it before eating it. 

Pink did the same, and the first bite her taste buds were met with the delicious taste of perfectly cooked noodles and well seasoned tomato sauce.

"Oh Specter baby, your an excellent chef." Pink declared, spearing one of the meatballs and popping it in her mouth. Immediately tasting the savoury flavour of juicy beef and fine herbs. 

"Monkey Yellow did most of the work, I'm a leader, not a chef. I actually burned the meatballs when I first tried to make it." Specter reminded drinking his glass of wine. "Though I discovered I'm better at baking, if I do say so myself." 

"Really? I would love to try your baking sometime." she said. It was a cute image to think about, Specter clad in an apron to protect his suit from flour, a pink bowl under his arm, and armed with a whisk. Baking away in a kitchen, spending hours perfecting the frosting on a cake, or taking an apple pie out of the oven. 

"Then I think you're like dessert." Specter chuckled, polishing off his glass of wine and then immediately refilling it. "Care for more wine?"

"Of course, thank you." Pink said as he topped off her glass. Though dessert was a worrying thought, she felt quite full already, and not even finished with the main course. But she didn't want to turn down anything Specter had prepared for her. He put his blood, sweat and tears into this dinner, she planned to enjoy every bit of it.

She twirled the noodles around her fork again, forcing herself to pay no mind to the fullness in her stomach. She ate the forkful, and repeated that process, only changing the pattern when she needed to eat one of the meatballs. To keep herself from straying away from the goal, Pink reminded herself why she was doing this. Specter. Pink had awaited years for him to noticed her, and here she was now, gaining the attention she deserved from Specter. Pink wasn't going to let being full from food ruin that. Specter on the other hand had stopped eating long before Pink, it wasn't until she had cleaned her plate that she realize he had hardly made a dent in his. It did made sense, both of them had filled up on sushi long before this dinner, did she just make a pig of herself in front of Specter? Pink prayed he didn't comment on the amount she ate, but then again he could be thinking it and not daring to say anything just to be polite. Ugh, why did love have to be so complicated?!

Specter just smiled to took their plates, Pink forced herself to smile as well.

"Thank you, that was delicious." she complimented. "I look forward to seeing what you did for dessert." not a complete lie, Specter did say he was excellent at baking. So she was curious what her boss had made.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it, I think you're enjoy dessert as well." he said before leaving to fetch dessert. 

When she was a hundred percent sure he was gone, she let out a sigh. Now noticing her midsection started to curve outwards from all the food. Her little Arabian inspired outfit wasn't going to help her hide that. How embarrassing, hopefully Specter wouldn't noticed, but of course their was dessert to dwell about.And speak of the devil, Specter came with a silver tray that was once again covered.

"And here's dessert, it turned out fantastic if I do say so myself." Specter bragged, setting the plate on the table then removing the cover. 

Pink's eyes sparkled in awe at the dessert before her. A dozen cupcakes, each a different flavour and decorated to look like they belonged on the cover of a cooking magazine.

"Oh my, they look beautiful." she cooed, allowing herself a moment to admire the cupcakes before the dread set in. She was absolutely full, her tummy was starting to round out from all the food. Could she handle this? It's not like one or two cupcakes would kill her, she really did want to try Specter's baking since he seemed so confident in the cupcakes. "I don't even know which one to try first. Which one would you suggest, baby?" 

"Well, I'm especially proud of how the red velvet one turned out." Specter replied, picking up a red velvet cupcake and picking off the paper cup ever so carefully. "Open up." he ordered calmly yet playfully. 

Specter wanted to feed them to her? This seemed... odd, yet it also seemed romantic. Pink had watched movies where couples fed each other grapes and candies. Wanting to be a part of that, she opened her mouth, allowing Specter to feed her the red velvet cupcake. As soon as she bit into the cupcake her mouth was filled with the delicious taste of red velvet. Moist, rich, and creamy from the cream cheese frosting on top. She swallowed the mouthful and rubbed the smear of frosting off her lips with the back of her hand.

"It's amazing, you really are an excellent baker, Specter." Pink mused with a big smile on her face.

"Why thank you, I didn't expect to be a natural at it." he brought the cupcake to her lips again. "Now finish up." Pink polished off the cupcake, savouring the sweet taste and moist texture. Not only was Specter a leader to the monkeys, but a mighty fine baker as well it would appear. What other hidden talents did Specter have that she didn't know about? "Here, try this one." Specter said, picking up another cupcake that had beige frosting topped with what looked like... bacon bits? "Maple bacon. I know you aren't the biggest fan of greasy foods, but trust me when I say it's good." Bacon on a dessert? What an odd combination, sounded revolting really. But Specter told her it was good, so Pink would take her boss's word on it. Hoping this would please him, she took a bite. "Well?"

Monkey Pink was in shock, the odd combination of sweet maple and salty crispy bacon was a perfect duo that balanced each other out in such a savoury and unexpected way.

"Wow, I wasn't expecting it to be so yummy!" Pink complimented, allowing Specter to feed her the rest of the maple bacon cupcake.

"It's odd to think of bacon being used in a dessert, yes. But it really does do wonders with the flavour of maple." Specter explained as he picked up another cupcake.

Pink did her hardest not to groan. A third one? Really? She already ate two of the delicious desserts, wouldn't that be enough for Specter? But if he wanted to feed her another one so badly, who was she to deny an order from her boss and leader? She took a look at the cupcake, it appeared to be vanilla topped with blue frosting and rainbow sprinkles. 

"Let me guess...vanilla?" she asked, pondering if her guess was correct. Specter nodded, confirming her guess was correct.

"Yup, you can't go wrong with vanilla." he beamed brightly, then rather quickly fed it to her. 

Pink did her hardest to keep up with the fast pace. Though it was inevitable that the thick blue frosting would cause smears on her lips. Once she managed to eat the cupcake, she covered her mouth with her hand to hide her licking lips. What? Buttercream frosting was her favourite? 

"Thank you, that one was good." Pink replied once she was sure no frosting remained on her lips.

Specter smirked and gestured to the right corner of his lips. "You missed a spot." Pink felt her cheeks turn a rosy pink. Why? Curse her for not being careful enough. She reached over for a napkin but Specter gently grabbed her hand and shook his head. "Allow me." his hand lifted her chin.

Pink felt shivers run down her spine as Specter's handsome face drew closer to hers. His warm breath greeted her cheek, she couldn't help but stay perfectly still. Whatever he was doing she didn't want to screw it up. Her heart raced as she felt Specter drag his tongue from the bottom of her chin to the smear of frosting. Oh my, was this really happening?! Her fantasy of a sweet and romantic night was changing. Yes it started out like that, but being able to briefly feel the feline like tongue of her dear Specter was changing that fantasy. Pink was like a deer in headlights, unable to think of what to say after Specter had moved away from her face.

"Thanks..." she managed to say, proud of herself for not stuttering like a fool.

Specter wasn't paying attention, instead he plucked another cupcake from the tray and undid the paper wrapping around it. Please say he was going to eat it instead of her this time.

"Open up." he ordered as Pink gulped nervously.

"Baby, aren't you going to have any?" she questioned. "You worked so hard on them, you deserve to try them." her toes curled in her shoes in hopes this would get her out of having to eat another cupcake.

Instead he shook his head. "Nah, you been working so hard. And it's your birthday after all." he held the treat to her face, upon closer inspection Pink could make out the scent of mocha from this one. "So, as Marie Antoinette said, 'let them eat cake'."

"Marie Antoinette actually didn't say-" Monkey Pink was cut off as Specter forced a cupcake down her throat. Yup, her sense of smell was correct. This was definitely a mocha flavoured cupcake. But flavour was the least of her concerns. Her cheeks puffed out from the amount in her mouth, she carefully worked her jaws around it before swallowing. Instantly her pupils vanished, her sharp teeth made an appearance, and her once soft blonde locks of hair stuck out in all angles as her dark side took over. "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?!" she demanded in anger.

Specter appeared calm and collective, not at all fazed by the sudden transformation. "A cupcake." he shrugged innocently. "Not a fan of mocha I take it?"

"YOU CAN'T JUST SHOVE FOOD IN MY FACE!" she snarled. "WHAT AM I? MONKEY YELLOW OR MONKEY BLUE?!" her voice echoed through the room in an eerie manner. 

"Of course not, neither of them have such traits that are such an outstanding quality like you." he explained with such a suave charm that it instantly rendered Pink back to her usual self.

"Outstanding?" Pink repeated, shocked that such words came from Specter. It was such a rarity to hear him praise someone in such a way.

"But of course, you posses such traits and qualities no monkey could ever come close too."

Pink felt her cheeks blush a rosy pink at such words. "Oh Specter, you flatter m-" she was cut off as Specter messily shoved another cupcake in her mouth. This time a ginger flavoured one topped with fluffy vanilla frosting. Once finishing what was in her mouth, her hands curled into fists. "SPECTER!" she snapped in anger, her more scary side making a second appearance.

Specter just let out a happy chuckle, still as calm as ever. "Sorry, but you just look so cute with your mouth full." he said while offering her a napkin to wipe off the frosting on her lips.

"Cute?" she questioned, accepting the napkin and cleaning the frosting away. Monkey Pink didn't know how much more she could take. One or two cupcakes were one thing. But she already ate five. Pink felt like she was going to burst from all that food, maybe they could stop now? Her midsection was rounder than before from all the food, she didn't want to risk embarrassing herself.

"Indeed, now open up." he ordered calmly, as if she didn't freak out twice. In his hand was another cupcake, topped with bright yellow frosting and what appeared to be lemon zest. 

"Specter, aren't you going to have any?" Pink questioned, unintentionally leaning backwards from the cupcake like it was a rotten banana. "You put so much effort into this dinner, you deserve to try some." she reasoned.

"Nope, today's about you. It's your birthday after all." Specter mused and brought the cupcake to her lips.

One more wouldn't hurt her, right? If Pink's beloved Specter wanted to spoil her for her birthday, surely she could tough it out for him. Just one more, hopefully that would please Specter. She took a bite, savouring the fresh taste of lemon from the frosting and the lemon flavoured cake. Once down with that she reached over and grabbed her glass of wine, taking a swing to wash down all the frosting. Granted, wine and cupcakes didn't mix well, but it was something that wasn't sweet for a change.

"Good girl." Specter praised. Pink resisted the urge to frown, that just made her feel like a dog. But at the same time, to hear Specter praise her was like music to her ears. She wanted to please her leader so he would love her like she did. So if Specter wanted her to eat cupcakes, than that's what she would do.

"It was delicious, thank you." she said with a small yet bright smile. "I love lemon."

Specter smiled and got another cupcake. "Then it seems I know you're tastes better than I thought." he chuckled. "Here, this one is cinnamon." he brought the cupcake to Pink's mouth's again. "I had to remake this one three times. Monkey Yellow ate the first one, then Monkey Red, and then Monkey White." he chuckled. "It would appear cinnamon is popular."

Pink chuckled along with him dryly before eating the next cupcake. The sweet taste of cinnamon and sugar filled her mouth. Goodness this was so good, and the raisins inside added that nice extra little kick. 

"I can see why everyone would want a taste, it's utterly outstanding." she mused, letting Specter feed her the rest of the cupcake. The cinnamon cupcake was certainly her favourite one so far. The cinnamon and raisins just made her think of fall.

"I'm not gonna lie, I was tempted to eat it myself." Specter confessed with a hearty laugh. 

"You should of, no way I can eat all these." Pink hoped this would get Specter to eat one or two cupcakes. No way did he expect her to eat a dozen cupcakes... right? She felt so full, how much longer would she have to keep this up? "I already ate half."

"Correction, seven." Specter stated and plucked another cupcake from the tray. This time both the base and the frosting were a bright pink, topped with red sprinkles and a big juicy looking, white chocolate covered, strawberry on top . "And soon to be eight. Now come on, I know you love strawberries." 

It was true, Pink did fancy strawberries. Along with bananas they were one of her favourite fruits. But she didn't even want to think  
about food, favourite or not. But if she could please Specter, than it would be worth it. Upon biting the cupcake Pink's mouth was met with the delicious taste of fresh strawberries and that little bit of white chocolate. Her tastebuds would had been in utter bliss if the ache in her stomach wasn't so strong. How much more could she take?

The answer? As much as Specter wanted. Not even giving her so much of a warning, he forced another one down her gullet. She knew the flavour right away, Banana. Such a common fruit and flavour among her fellow monkeys. A love of bananas were more or less what apes were most known for. However, banana or not, Pink was fed up with being stuffed senseless. 

"Specter, please... I'm full." she pleaded. Crush or not, she didn't now how much more she could take. 

"We're almost done." Specter informed, selecting another cupcake that was topped with a hefty amount of white frosting and coconut flakes. "Now open up."

"Baby, pleas-" before she could finish her sentence he force fed her the coconut cupcake. It was so sickening, the moist and fluffy cake had lost all its charm. She nearly choked upon having it forced in her at such a fast rate, but she managed to get it down.

"You're doing great, only two more to go." Specter mused happily.

"No, I don't want anymore." Pink whined as Specter just rolled his eyes. "I'm done."

"We're done when I say we're done!" he hissed. Specter then grabbed another cupcake and shoved it in Pink's mouth so fast she didn't even have to time to identity it until she tasted it. A carrot cake cupcake, topped with cream cheese frosting and walnuts and raisins inside. She wanted to spit it out, but Specter clamped a hand over her mouth, clearly thinking ahead of her. "Just chew and swallow, honestly you're making this harder for yourself, Pink." 

Her jaws ached from all the chewing she was forced to do, even with the softness of the the cupcakes it still pained her stiff feeling jaws. Once she managed to swallow that one, Specter grinned and removed his hand.

"There, one more and we're done." he mused gleefully, his emotions the complete opposite of Monkey Pink's. 

"You promise?" Monkey Pink groaned, slumped in her seat, her stomach full and swollen with food. "No more food?"

"I promise." Specter mused, as he picked up the last cupcake. This time a chocolate cupcake, topped with chocolate frosting and a caramel drizzle. "Just this cupcake and we're done, it's chocolate."

Pink nodded and opened her mouth, she dreaded every moment of this. The rich sweet taste of chocolate would be heaven for anyone, but for her it was hell. The only thing that gave her peace was knowing it would end soon. She panted as Specter smirked, a pleased look on his face.

"See? Was that so hard?" Pink couldn't answer, she felt too weak from all the food to converse. "Now, for your real surprise."

That comment startled her. Real supprise? What was he talking about?! Wasn't a candle light dinner his gift? 

"Please say it's not more food, you promised." Pink begged, she felt too full for anymore food. 

Specter chuckled and shook his head. "No, of course not. I'm not one to break promises, my dear Pink." he got out of his chair and paced around her. "Dinner was just part of my gift, my true gift to you will change the world."

Pink felt her heart ache from how anxious this was making her. Change the world? Was this job related? Specter always was one to change the world to better the monkeys. But giving her something that would do that? She had no idea what to expect, her mind was blank.

"What do you mean?"

"My dear Pink, despite how superior monkeys are to humans, we do share one thing in common." he confessed, red eyes locked onto her. "As we do with many life forms, we do not live forever. Eventually our time will come, and all that will be left is the mark we had left on this world."

"That's, rather dark." Pink replied, unsure of what to say to such a topic.

"I know, I know. But I have a solution for the day where I eventually pass." he explained as he stopped pacing right in front of her. "That's where you come in, Pink. For your birthday, I decided to give you the gift of life."

"Wait, do you mean..." Pink couldn't even finish her sentence. She was at a loss of words for what Specter was suggesting.

"Yes, for your birthday gift, if you choose to accept it, I want you to carry my child." he declared. "An heir who will take over my plans if I should pass either of old age or unexpectedly." Pink could feel her heart race wildly. Carry Specter's child? They would be a family, he would love her. "I'll even let you name the child, what do you say?"

Pink nodded frantically, a big grin on her face. All her dreams were coming true, a baby would make him love her. "Yes! Oh Specter, I accept!" she cried out happily. 

He smirked as his hand went to undo her belt, once the belt was off he tugged down her pants. Pink kicked off her shoes in order to allow Specter to slide her pants off her ankles. From there he slipped his fingers into her pastel pink panties and slowly slipped them down her thighs. Pink could feel her heart race, this really was happening. Out of all the women Specter could had selected to bare him a child he chose her! Well, it only seemed natural. No other monkey could come close to the amount of talent and beauty she had.

"Part you're legs for me, my dear." he said as he got on his knees. Pink couldn't help but giggle as she did so, she was going to have sex with Specter! Romance was one thing, but lust was another. This was truly the best birthday present ever! "Shall I begin?" 

"Yes! Oh yes, please go ahead!" Monkey Pink cried in excitement. "Honestly, I'll kill you if you don't." she joked with a laugh. 

"Very well then." Specter smirked and brought his finger to her clit. 

Pink's heart race as he began to massage the bud of her sex. This was like a dream, she couldn't believe this was happening! The very least she would had hoped for was maybe a good night kiss on the cheek, but this was above and beyond her expectations! Despite that being stuffed like a thanksgiving turkey wasn't ideal to her, but she managed to push that all aside. She was going to enjoy this to its fullest! And fuck she was, each stroke of her sensitive bud sent shivers down Monkey Pink's spine. Each intense sensation would had normally cause her to squirm and fidget, but she fought every urge and remained perfectly seated. Fearing that if she dared to move it would ruin this perfect night. So, she settled for letting out muffled little noises and her fingernails digging into her thigh from the feeling of each stroke. 

Specter smirked and lifted his finger off of her clit, he then looked up at her, a rather innocent little glint in his eyes, yet it contained a hint of boldness as he licked his lips. Pink's breathing hitched as his tongue made contact with her bud. The way he danced, flickered, and teased her made her heart race. She was on cloud nine, this night fulfilled both her loving and dirty fantasies of her beloved Specter. 

"Oh, Specter!" Pink cried out as she gasped for air, her perfectly manicured nails clawing at his locks of white hair. Specter continued to work his magic on her, Pink was putty in his hands.

His own sharp finger nails dug into the flesh of her inner thigh, it was like her heart was going to burst out of her chest from such a thrill. Her core grew moist and slick with arousal, it was then Specter pulled back and stood up.

"Get up."

"Wha-what?"

"I said get up." Specter ordered.

"Baby, I'm too full from all those cup-" Pink was cut off when in a sudden swift yet powerful motion, Specter knocked all the silverware, plates, glasses, and everything else on the table, expect for the table cloth.

"Get up."

Pink slowly managed to get up, her midsection swollen with food made her just want to sit. But she didn't dare return to her seat, Specter wanted her up, so she was up. Before Monkey Pink could even process a second thought, Specter grabbed her arm and threw her on the table. She yet out a pained yelped as her stomach made contact with the surface with such a strong force.

There she was, bent over the table. Stuffed with food (mainly cupcakes), exposed, and wetter than a rainstorm. Pink attempted to glance over her shoulder to look at Specter, she was able to get a glimpse of him out of the corner of her eye. There he stood, under the dim light, one hand on her lower back to keep her still, while the other was at the fly of his slacks.The realization hit her like a truck, this was it. She was going to carry, birth, and raise Specter's child! She was going to be a mama...

"I'll ask you one more time," Specter started as he undid the button to his pants and unzipped the fly. "Do you accept my gift?"

"Yes! Yes!" Pink cried out. "A thousand times yes!" 

Specter smirked, as he grabbed ahold of her hips, digging his finger nails into her skin yet again. As soon as Specter guided his erection into her slick core, he began to rock his hips. He started out slow, like sticky honey drizzling. Each rock of his hips just made this feel more and more real as fantasy became reality. She had a romantic dinner with Specter, was currently having sex with Specter, and by the end of all this she would be pregnant with Specter's child. And all in just one night! 

"Oh Specter!" she cried out as the movement of his hips quicken.

He was nearing his climax, she could just feel it. Each thrust sent her into ecstasy, knowing she would be closer and closer to her dream of Specter loving her made her heart flutter. Having his child... he would have to love her if she gave him a child!

The moan he let out as he came were like music to her ears, and Pink knew her music. She just wanted this moment to last forever, every detail she didn't want to go away. How Specter looked in the dim lights, how dinner tasted, Specter's touch... it was just heaven for her. Sadly, all good things must come to an end. Pink panted in exhaustion as Specter withdrew, a bit of his seed trickling down his cock. Monkey Pink tried to stand, but the exhaustion from all the excitement and a stuffed belly just made her fall to her knees.

He did up his pants and looked down at her, he smirked before turning on his heels and leaving.

"I...I love you....Specter."

"Happy birthday, Pink."


End file.
